Turning Time
by DefyGravity18
Summary: Hogwarts 1977. Detention. A time turner gone awry. Destiny. Need I say more? JL, HG, RHr, LT Alternate Universe with some DH details.
1. Prologue

HOGWARTS 1977

"Potter? Potter!" The boy's dreamy eyes came back into focus when his best friend elbowed him in the ribs as his classmates began to snicker. He found himself staring into the unamused face of his Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"An Animagus must be registered with the Ministry!" He said, still staring over at the object of his affections who was actively avoiding his stare as per usual. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...lovely, I believe we covered that in your third year...but that was not the question. My question was for you to define a Metamorphmagus..." McGonagall sighed when her student was still not registering. In a low voice, she said, "I'm sorry James...detention Saturday morning with Dumbledore and ten points from Gryffindor." An exasperated sigh came from the desk beside James's.

"Thanks a lot Potter!" A sharp female voice came, then, in a haughty, knowing voice said, "Please Professor...a Metamorphmagus is a wizard who can change their shape at will..." McGonagall did not smile at her, however.

"That is correct Miss Evans, still, you should know better than to yell out without being called on and I do believe you will join Mr. Potter for detention as well as taking another ten points from your house in the hopes that the Head Boy and Girl will learn to better set examples." The bell rang, and class was dismissed. Lily Evans gave her James Potter a look of death before storming out of the room.

"Prongs, when are you going to get over her?" The teasing voice of his best friend cut James like a knife.

"Never..." He said softly. "I am going to marry that girl if it's the last thing I do." Sirius shook his head with a chuckle when he spotted one of the girls he was intending on asking to Hogsmeade the next weekend.

"Oi! Elizabeth!" He said, running after her.

"So are you going to ask her to Hogsmeade?" Remus Lupin caught up with him, Peter Pettigrew not far behind them.

"Evans?" James asked without hesitation. Remus gave Peter a look.

"Of course..." He replied, irritated. "I don't understand...if she would give me one chance to show her how much I've changed...I haven't even said _two words _to old Snivellus..."

"Well...give her time...she may surprise you." Remus said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Come on...let's get some lunch." He said as James studied his face.

"Damn Mooney, you got yourself good this time." He said, eyeing the brilliant purple surrounding his friend's eye.

"Yeah yeah..." Remus said as Peter let out a small sound.

"Oh no...I've lost my potions book!" He said. "Slughorn will kill me!" He ran back toward the Transfiguration classroom as James and Remus rolled their eyes and caught up with Sirius who was looking very satisfied indeed.

* * *

"Get up! Oh, get up you great oaf!" James awoke from a lovely dream about playing professional Quidditch to being pelted in the face with a pillow. A shrill whisper brought him out of sleep as the first signs of sunlight crept into his room, illuminating the face of none other than his beloved.

"Evans?" He muttered groggily. She glared at him, her green eyes flashing at him.

"Dumbledore sent me to get you when you didn't show up for our detention!" James shot out of bed at that, realizing he'd overslept.

"Damn!" He said, changing without even caring that she was there. Moodily, she looked out the window while he dressed. "Alright! I'm ready!"

Dumbledore was smiling as Lily returned to his office with James in tow.

"Indeed..." He said quietly as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry Professor, I..." James choked out, but Dumbledore's hand came up to silence him.

"Past is past..." He said quietly, "Your task today is simple...I just need my office tidied and a bit more organized. I have an appointment this morning, so I unfortunately cannot stay with you, but I trust your good judgement. Good day...I will see you two around three o'clock this afternoon." James wasn't sure, but he could have sworn Dumbledore winked at them before leaving.

"Well uh...let's get to it, shall we?" James said, trying to be cheerful. Lily scowled at him before turning to the first cabinet she saw which was crammed with old papers and things. Sighing, she knew this task would be a bit harder than she thought. She'd gotten through that cabinet and two of Dumbledore's drawers when James looked up from the shelf he was organizing.

"Evans, why won't you go out with me?" He asked and she nearly dropped the glass paperweight she was holding at the bluntness of it.

"Potter...it isn't the time, you know why..."

"What if people change?" He asked and she made a noise of disbelief.

"They don't." She said quietly, trying to focus on the drawer.

"But what if I have?" He said softly and she looked up at him, her green eyes tired.

"Prove it." She said, crossing her arms and standing. "Right here. Right now...prove it."

"I...I can't." He said helplessly. "You'd just have to take my word for it."

"I'll pass." She bit back, and the two went back to work silently for what seemed like hours.

James scanned the shelf miserably, before a long gold chain with something strange on the end of it caught his eye.

"What is this...?" He asked, winding it forward. It appeared to be an hourglass. Lily looked up from her work and glowered at him.

"Potter, I swear if you don't get to...oh my God...Potter stop winding that thing, it's a time turner!" She got up again and leapt over the desk to where he was standing and stopped him from winding it, but it was too late. As she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt they were both thrown into the clutches of Time itself on a seemingly endless journey...


	2. Familiar Strangers

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this...I have some rather...interesting plans for this story which I will edit myself as I go, so bear with my mistakes please. Thanks! **

**HOGWARTS 1997**

"Professor McGonagall, we need to speak with the portrait!" Harry Potter said desperately to the new headmistress outside the office with his two friends. She looked down at them warily but nodded and waved them in.

"I need to go teach a class...I expect to find the room in the same condition it was left in, do you understand me?" The three friends nodded and dashed inside. Hermione Granger was reading off a checklist.

"Alright...we have one more to find...let's go over it...the diary."

"Check." Replied Ron Weasley.

"The ring." She read.

"Check."

"Hufflepuff's cup."

Check.

"The locket."

"Yep." Ron said, suppressing a yawn. Hermione looked pointedly at him and continued the succession.

"And finally...Nagini, the snake, who will have to be destroyed when we face Voldemort since he is never without her."

Harry grinned at his friends as they approached the wall of portraits in the headmaster's office. His decision to return to Hogwarts had been very wise indeed since most of the clues to the horcruxes were hidden within it's walls, not to mention, being able to talk to Dumbledore's portrait gave a bit of comfort though it wasn't really him, just a memory. The familiar silver beard and half moon spectacles sent a shiver of relief coursing through Harry as they neared it.

"Ah, Harry!" Dumbledore's voice came from the painting. He grinned.

"Professor, we found the locket! Or, the clue as to who destroyed it shall I say!" Harry said with pride in his eyes.

"I knew you would of course Harry! Who was it then?"

"Sirius's brother Regulus..." He said excitedly. Dumbledore nodded.

"I had my suspicions...what have you yet to destroy...?" He asked. Harry gulped looking at Hermione and Ron for support.

"The snake..."

"I see..." Dumbledore replied. "Well, then the final battle is imminent. Are you three ready for this?" They all nodded, Hermione instinctively grabbing Ron's arm. His hand found hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Love Harry...it's the most important weapon you have..." He nodded toward Harry's two best friends who were now in a relationship as it were. The smile however, left Dumbledore's face as he looked past Harry.

"What in the world..." He uttered as the other portraits grumbled in response and Harry followed his gaze to the desk where there appeared to be two ghosts clinging to each other. Hermione shrieked, grabbing Harry's arm as well.

"Who's there?" Harry called hesitantly. The female figure, still a bit blurry looked up at him, blinded by the sunlight streaming into the windows, her red hair gleaming. The male, looking very confused, tried to stop the female from moving toward the unfamiliar people. They were young, around Harry's age, and obviously frightened. They both became solid beings and looked around in wonder.

"Where are we?" She asked softly, looking at her companion and then at Harry and then back again the boy she'd come with before pushing him away from her.

"You're at Hogwarts." Hermione answered softly. The girl stared at her for a moment, taking in her clothes and hair. "You can't disapparate into Hogwarts...you can't...Professor..." The girl's eyes flitted to a calendar and around the office.

"What year is this?" The girl asked suddenly, and Harry forced himself to look away from her face to her foreign clothes.

"It's 1997...of course!" Ron said a bit irritated, making a face. "Are we related?" He asked the girl, pointing to his hair.

She shook her head.

"No...I don't know...what is your name?" She asked, eyeing him in fear.

"Ron...Ron Weasley..." He said and she laughed.

"Oh...no...the only Weasleys I know are Molly and Arthur...they have three boys. You must know them! Bill, Charlie and Percy, although she is pregnant again...I've seen them...are you a cousin?" Ron's mouth had dropped as he gaped at the girl who lost all color in her face.

"1997 did you say...oh...oh no..." She put her hand to her cheek and positively looked angry enough to burst. "Potter..." She growled. Harry put his hands up defensively.

"What? What did I do?"

The surprise was evident on the girl's face as well as the boy she'd come with.

"You're a Potter? I should have suspected...you look just like him!" She said, waving at the other boy irritably.

"Well, how in the bloody hell was I supposed to know what that thing did?" He asked, crossing his arms and peering down at her.

"Um...how about trying _not _to play with everything you touch? After all...I was the one doing all the work...and you were the one that got into trouble in the first place you sodding git!" Harry watched this scene trying to put the pieces together watching their row with fascination.

"I...I'm sorry...you're a Potter?" He asked the boy, who looked away from the girl long enough to look at Harry.

"For sure...best damn Chaser Gryffindor ever saw too..."

"And modest." The girl's dry voice came.

Harry's mouth dropped as he recognized the two of them from an accidental trip into someone's Pensieve.

"Your James Potter aren't you...?" He asked the boy who smiled at the recognition.

"Hey...yeah!" He said, throwing the girl a triumphant look. Harry turned to her.

"And y-you're..."

"Lily...Evans..." She said suspiciously. "And you are...?"

"Oh...uh...Harry. Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry," Hermione interrupted reluctantly, trying to regain some control over the situation, bizarre as it was. "But what year are_ you_ from?" Lily looked at her in confusion, realization dawning on her.

"1977...oh dear God...Potter! We've gone twenty years into the future..." She sank to sit on the ground cross legged. "I'm stuck...in the future with James Potter...could my life get any worse?" Ron's eyes widened as Hermione began to dig into her book bag..

"Hey Harry! Isn't your dad's name James?" Hermione made to shut him up but not before he'd said it. James's head snapped back toward Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry..." Ron said softly to Harry. Lily looked amused.

"Hey isn't that funny Potter...your son, I'm sure...you do look just like him, though your eyes are a bit different. James Potter...someone's father...that's a frightening concept."

Harry stared at his seventeen year old father in disbelief. Though it wasn't like having his parents sitting her in front of him even though they were, it was like having distant relatives like cousins or the like visit and it was uncomfortable. Especially given that they had no idea they'd end up married and have a baby...who incidentally would be him. They had no idea that they would die. That poor pretty girl had no idea she would one day lay down her life for her son. Yet, here they were, alive and fine and, well...bickering enough to challenge even Ron and Hermione.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore...is he still here?" Lily asked the three who just gaped at her. Harry found his voice first.

"Actually, er...Lily...Professor Dumbledore was killed this past school year...his portrait is just over here though if you want to..." Lily's face dropped as had James's.

"He's dead?" James said quietly. The three friends nodded.

"But...who?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Professor Snape." Harry bit out, unable to hide the bitterness. James and Lily looked at each other quickly before James let out a bit of a laugh and a cough.

"_Professor _Snape?" He said, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "As in, people let old Snivellus teach here?"

Instantly, Lily's hand had come to smack James's arm hard.

"Don't call him that!" She said indignantly as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Evans..._how _can you defend him after the horrible things he said to you? He called you a...a...you know!"

"A Mudblood Potter, say the bloody word, that's all it is anyway! I know it wasn't my fault that I came from a Muggle family, and it wasn't my parents' fault that they had a daughter who just happened to be a witch!" A voice broke through the argument.

"Is that James Potter and Lily Evans I hear?" Dumbledore's voice came from the portrait. They both turned as the other three gaping teens moved aside so he could see them. "Ah...yes...so _this_ is where you got off to just before...oh nevermind...the point is you're hear and I see you found my time turner Mr. Potter." The portrait Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, giving Harry a small sense of relief.

"I...uh...oh this? Yeah." James said in defeat, looking over at the boy who looked so like him for help.

"It's okay..." Harry said with an encouraging smile. "We'll just get you up to Gryffindor tower and get some food before we try to figure this whole mess out. You can borrow some of my clothes and I am sure Hermione could loan...Lily...some of hers." Harry had to pause when calling his Mum by her first name. Especially since the girl hadn't the foggiest idea who she was to him.

"Excellent idea Harry...take Lily and James up to your dormitories...we'll talk later. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"So," Hermione began, all business. "Here are some pajamas and a dressing gown...thankfully Hogwarts robes haven't changed." All of the teens were gathered in the seventh years girls' dormitory which was thankfully, empty. Lily's eyes averted and a smile came to her face.

"You've read _Hogwarts: A History_?" She asked incredulously. Hermione looked at the girl, surprised.

"Yes...of course, it's surely been revised since 1977 but nonetheless..." She threw a triumphant look at Ron. "You see Ronald, other people care about that book!" Ron was ready to retort when James raised an eyebrow at the bushy haired girl.

"Yeah well...old Evans here isn't like most people." He quipped and Lily positively glared at him.

"Was that supposed to be your pathetic excuse at a compliment, because it didn't work." She said and huffed off to sit on Hermione's bed.

"Look you two...Dad...er...James..." Harry stuttered. "I know you don't like each other much...but we have to work together to figure out how to get you back."

"Time turners aren't supposed to go forward...Professor McGonagall told me third year...she said time is one of the most dangerous things you could ever deal with! It's why the ministry destroyed all the remaining ones fifth year..." Hermione said looking extremely worried as she flipped through one of her library books. She sighed. "I think we're going to have to look in the Restricted Section of the library for this." Harry nodded.

"I'll get out the Invisibility Cloak tonight." He replied, chancing a glance at his father who looked mildly surprised then realized.

"Oh...yeah...it's mine, huh?" Lily punched his arm.

"You stupid prat...you left your kid a tool that would get him into trouble?"

James looked at Lily incredulously.

"How the devil should I know? I haven't even lived it yet..." A mischievous look came into his hazel eyes. "So then...I get married right...?" He asked Harry. Extremely uncomfortable and hesitantly he nodded.

"I'll bet she's a real looker eh?" He said hopefully. Harry almost had to laugh at how much his Dad reminded him of Ron. Looking at Lily, who was now sitting beside Hermione and flipping through Hogwarts: A History.

"Yeah...you could definitely say that..." Harry said in response. Lily bit her lip looking up at him, curiousity getting the better of her.

"Was it one of our schoolmates? Do I know your Mum?" Harry had to hold back a grin as he looked at Ron who was pretending to inspect the wrinkles on Hermione's bedspread.

"Yeah...I think you just may..." Harry said with a nervous laugh.


	3. Two sets of Green

**So...it's been a while since I updated. But I'm back...yay. I will try to update as often as possible. **

"We have to tell Professor McGonagall!" Hermione hissed at Harry as she pulled him along with Ron into the Common Room with James and Lily close behind, bickering all the while.

"No way," Ron affirmed, "She'll go mental!" At Hermione's glare, he looked at his feet. "Come on Hermione…let's just go down to dinner, I'm starved!" Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, but shook her head and turned to Harry.

"Look Harry, I know you want them to stay…they _are_ your Mum and Dad…" Harry nodded, understanding.

"It's not the same though…they don't know me. They're just two kids our age."

"Not to mention," Hermione went on, "If we don't find a way to get them back, _you _don't exist!"

Ron nearly fell over the chair he was leaning on.

"Blimey mate, I hate to say it, but she's right!" Harry sighed loudly, running his hand through his wild black hair to think.

"Great." He said, "Just bloody great…Not _only _do I have to worry about killing the worst Dark Wizard that ever lived, I also have to send my dead parents back twenty years in Time, so that I can even be born…bloody brilliant!" He growled in frustration. "You know, sometimes I really hate my life!" Hermione patted his arm, trying to comfort him as she looked over her shoulder as Lily threw a particularly strong curse word at James, who almost looked like he was going to laugh.

Hermione sighed, turning back to Harry.

"Look, I know it's hard, isn't it? But I have complete faith that if anyone can accomplish something like this…it's you." Harry gave her a grateful look, but Ron didn't look so pleased.

"What about me?" He asked, and she looked at him impatiently.

"If you think I haven't given _you_ enough compliments in the past few months, I don't know who has!" This seemed to appease him, because he turned pink and grinned at her.

The five of them left through the portrait hole for the Great Hall. Harry glanced at Lily, who was walking silently beside him.

"Well…McGonagall is going to see anyway, whether we want her to or not…" Hermione nodded, but all were silent with grim expressions on their faces. With a gulp, Harry looked at his friends and nodded. "Well…Here goes." He said, leaving them to sit as he headed for the staff table.

"Um…Professor McGonagall?" He asked, his voice hesitant. She looked up from her conversation with Professor Flitwick, irritated.

"What is it, Potter?" She asked, her voice hard with irritation. He had to avert her eyes from her stone cold gaze.

"We have a bit of a problem, you see…" He began, but the look on her face told him she was not amused.

"Couldn't it wait, I'm in the middle of – "

"Well, I suppose it _could, _but I wanted to save you the initial shock of see my…well, _them!_" He finished, pointing at Lily and James who were sitting across the table from each other. Lily was having a discussion with Hermione as they both looked through the pages of Hermione's copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. McGonagall shot out of her chair so fast at the sight of them, that Harry worried she'd been burned.

"Is that? No…it couldn't be…"

"It is." Harry answered for her. "They came through while we were talking to the portrait." She looked down at him, her eyes narrowed with confusion.

"Came through _where _exactly?" Suspicion laced her voice.

"Er…Time." He said, lamely. "Well, you see…what happened was…I guess…eh…_James…_was in detention with…Lily…and he was messing with Dumbledore's Time Turner…and well, now here they are." The look on McGonagall's face was one of sheer horror.

"Do they know who you are?" She asked quietly, so that none of the other staff could hear. Harry gulped.

"Well, yes…but not completely. She figured out that James is my Dad."

"_What?" _She cried, losing all sense of calm. Turning away from him, he could hear her talking to herself. "Alright Minerva…_think._" Harry nearly gasped, never having seen Professor McGonagall so undone. Pulling Harry roughly by the sleeve, she excused herself from the conversation with Flitwick and started toward the Gryffindor table. Upon seeing her approach, James and Lily looked up like deer caught in the headlights of a Muggle car.

_What _are you doing her _Mr. _Potter? _Miss _Evans?" Lily glared at James, who looked sheepish. Harry gave him an apologetic look. "Well?" McGonagall urged, "What do you have to say for yourself?" James looked up hopefully.

"It was an accident?" He offered as she pursed her lips.

"Yes, I'm sure. It always was with you." She said, "I am only surprised that you brought Miss Evans and not the young Mr. Black on your little adventure." She stopped quite abruptly.

"Well, no matter. It is what it is and nothing can be done right now. Eat dinner…but you can be sure that I will find a way to have fifty points taken from Gryffindor when you _do _return. Good Evening." She turned to Harry. "Do _not _tell them anything else about their futures…or there _will _be consequences." With that, she spun on her heels and went back to the staff table. Harry took a seat beside James, who was now talking Quidditch with Ron, who was on the other side of him. Harry ate quickly and quietly, his mind racing. Luna Lovegood had spotted him from the Ravenclaw table and waved at him enthusiastically, smiling brightly. He waved back, her innocence warming his heart and calming him. She resumed reading _The Quibbler _and he let his gaze fall on another girl who was eating her dinner quietly, also reading a magazine, _Witch Weekly. _She looked up, sensing that she was being watched and smiled at him before turning her attention back to the quiz on page thirty.

Guilt spread through him like wildfire as it always did when he saw her, as he picked at his food half heartedly. James must have noticed, because he elbowed Harry in the ribs and said,

"Your girlfriend?" Avoiding Ron's pointed gaze, he shook his head and muttered,

"I wish."

"The only thing standing between you two is _you, _mate." Ron replied, shoveling another forkful of beans into his mouth. Hermione nodded.

"It's true Harry, Ron's right. You're a dolt if you think Voldemort won't go after her anyway since she's a Weasley." Ron grinned widely at her.

"Say that again." He said and she looked confused.

"Voldemort will go after Ginny anyway because…"

"No. Before that…" He said with a twinkle in his eye reminiscent of Fred and George. She stared at him as she tried to recall what she'd said, silently repeating her words.

"Ron's right?" Her eyes narrowed as Ron, Harry and even James snickered. "Ha ha. Prat." She said, but Harry was sure there was a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

"So, what are we going to do about tomorrow?" Hermione asked suddenly, realizing.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"The Burrow." Her reply was short, but drove deep. "Christmas?" Ron's eyes widened.

"Mum'll have kittens. I mean, she knew you and all…" Lily looked at Harry, confused.

"Why are you going to the Burrow? I mean, surely James and your Mum…"

"No…can't go home." Harry said quickly, "They're…"

"Out of town!" Hermioned finished for him. He nodded gratefully. Lily scowled over at James.

"Figures…the one time a year you could see your son, you'd be off gallivanting somewhere, with Sirius no doubt." She said.

"Can't have done, Sirius died over a year ago." Harry said, stung, but smacked his hand over his mouth in horror. James dropped his fork as Lily gasped.

"What?" Came the quiet, inevitable reply.

"Nothing." Harry replied, avoiding Hermione's glare. The look on James's face cut Harry.

"Sirius? He's…? No." James's voice was hardly a whisper.

"I wasn't supposed to tell." He said determinedly. James looked over his glasses at Harry, his hazel eyes narrowed.

"What else aren't you telling me, Harry?"

"N-Nothing…" Harry stammered, feeling very much like he was being interrogated by Mr. Weasley or worse, his own father. Funny enough, he was…

James turned his miserable stare to his food and Lily frowned, looking at Harry and then at James with surprising sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry James." She said quietly, picking at her remaining food.

"What?" He asked, looking up. Her green eyes were sincere and kind.

"I said, I'm sorry about Sirius. I know how close the two of you are." James's surprise was evident.

"Really?" He asked, and Lily nodded awkwardly.

"Yes…I mean, Sirius certainly isn't _my_ best friend, but I'd never want…I mean, _any _of you to…well, you know." James smiled at her, but before he could respond gasped and cried,

"Remus!"

"Huh?" Harry looked at him.

"What about Remus?"

"Oh…he's fine…he'll be at the Burrow actually. He and his wife are expecting their first baby…"

"Harry, shut _up!_" Hermione warned. Harry knew he was talking too much, but the words were coming faster than he could think. Ron stood.

"I'm going to owl Mum that we're bringing guests…you could say, coming 'Mione?" He asked as Hermione blushed at the pet name.

"Yes…Lily…you'll sleep in Parvati's bed…they didn't return this year. It's the one beside mine. Lavender won't notice…she'll be wrapped around Seamus until the last minute before lights out…I'll be up shortly." Ron grimaced and grabbed Hermione's shoulders, so that she was walking in front of him with him almost guiding her along.

Harry realized he was utterly alone with his parents.

"Harry," Lily said, taking his arm. "You shouldn't have told us so much, Hermione is right. It could be dangerous…could influence decisions we make."

"Yeah…I know." Harry said miserably. James shook his head, still a bit down.

"I can't believe Sirius…" He repeated.

"I know," Harry said, walking with Lily and James on either side of him. "I mean, one minute he was there and then…he wasn't." Harry said, deciding it wasn't too horrible to say that.

"Could I ask you something Harry?" James said as they entered the empty Common Room. Harry nodded, almost predicting the question. "Did he suffer?" Harry shook his head and James visibly relaxed.

Ron and Hermione returned shortly after, both of them red from the cold.

"No I didn't…" Ron was saying defensively, "All I said was that there was a slight problem and some friends of ours need help!"

"Yes, but don't you think they'll have something to say when they walk in the door? I mean, they _were _in the original Order…they all knew each other! And, really, what is Harry going to say? 'Hello, I'm here and I've brought my teenaged parents along for the ride?'" Harry cleared his throat, hoping that Lily and James hadn't heard. Hermione stopped, realizing she was being stared at by three sets of eyes, two identical green sets and one hazel. She cursed aloud. When Harry found the courage to face Lily, she was staring at him in cold realization.

"Lily, I…" Harry began, but she held up her hand, staring at him. The silence was deafening until she finally whispered,

"We have the same eyes…"


	4. Christmas Holiday

**Just to let everyone know, I am including details from the final book with my own spin. No I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That honor belongs to JK Rowling. I want to thank everyone who faved, story alerted or reviewed. I hope it's enjoyable. I tried. **

* * *

Lily Evans looked as if she might be sick or faint. 

"Our eyes." She repeated, this time more clearly. "We've the same eyes." She looked from Harry to James frantically, talking to herself out loud. "Which means, oh…oh no…that I…me and Potter…no, Potter and I…" She winced, sinking to sit on the sofa. "I need to lie down…" She did so, putting her arm across her face. James was grinning like a child at a carnival.

"You mean to tell me that I…I marry _Evans?_" The lovesick tone of his voice made Harry very uncomfortable as the nearly identical boy looked straight through him at the girl with auburn hair. Harry looked helplessly at his best friends, who both looked as though they'd been beaten over the head with a bludger.

"W-well…" Harry chanced finally, "Technically, yeah…" He said, "But listen, we're going to get you back to your own time…" He stopped, "Otherwise…I'm history." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lily's voice came, muffled by her arm.

"Nothing." Harry replied. "Nevermind." Hermione sighed.

"Let's just get some sleep and get ready to go to the Burrow." She looked at Ron uncertainly. "Come on Lily…Lavender must be in the boy's dormitory." Ron groaned, obviously not wanting to deal with Lavender, who gave him dirty looks every now and then. But then again, she was much happier with Seamus, who adored her.

Lily forced herself up, walking over to Harry.

"Harry I didn't mean…"

"I know. It's okay." He said awkwardly, patting her shoulder. She surprised him by giving him a quick, friendly hug.

"Thanks you know, for all this trouble." As she walked past James, he too held out his arms for an embrace. Instead she punched him solidly in the gut before gracefully scaling the stairs. Hermione also turned to leave, but Ron's voice cracked as he called out after her.

"'Mione?" She turned back, remembering, her brown eyes growing large as she read his expression. Sighing, she nodded.

"Alright then." She said, in a voice that would hint at frustration, but disguised something else. Harry noticed a twinkle in her eyes that he'd often seen in Mrs. Weasley's whenever she was near her husband. With quick steps, Hermione crossed the distance from the stairs over to Ron and kissed him on the lips quickly before pulling away and saying,

"Good night Ronald." She nodded toward Harry before she fled. Ron looked dazed as he muttered,

"Night…" He looked at Harry and James, who snickered. "I-I was going to tell her that her book was still on the table here…" He said, a grin coming to his face. Right on cue, the sound of bounding footsteps came from the stairs and Hermione reappeared, quickly grabbing her copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ As she left once more, James muttered,

"Women."

* * *

Harry had known that there would be quite a reaction to James and Lily's arrival at the Burrow, but nothing could have prepared him for it. The moment Mrs. Weasley opened the door and ushered the six of them in, they had clued in Ginny on the train. Molly hugged Ron and Ginny first, then Hermione and finally, she pulled James into a bone crushing embrace. 

"Oh Harry dear…it's so wonderful to see you…you've been eating well I see…" Harry cleared his throat and Mrs. Weasley looked over at him.

"Oh…Harry dear…how did you…?" Slowly, her eyes drifted back to the young man she was holding. "Why, you're not Harry." James nodded at her politely. Molly's gaze shifted to Lily, who was standing shyly behind him.

"Hello Molly…" She said softly.

"Lily?" Molly whispered, letting James go and looking to Harry for help.

"No…of course it couldn't be you…you're…"

"Out of town!" Hermione said quickly. Mr. Weasley came into the room.

"Well are you all coming in then?" He stopped when he realized the room was silent. Remus was close behind, his face bone white.

"Minerva just flooed and let us know what's going on." Lupin said quietly. James's eyes lit up at the sight of his friend.

"_Remus?"_ Lupin quickly closed the distance between the two of them and pulled James into the embrace of friends who have found a way to cross the line between life and death.

"Oh James…it has been so _long._"

"How long have we been out of town?" James chuckled. Harry watched Remus discreetly wipe the traitorous tears from his eyes, laughing and turn to Lily.

"Hello Lily…" He said kindly. She smiled uneasily at him, as if unconvinced by the "out of town" excuse. All she said, however, was,

"Hello Remus…congratulations." He looked confused, but Molly seemed to understand.

"She means Tonks and the baby, dear." Remus smiled, relieved.

"Oh…yes…thank you."

"Well, come in then all of you! Ginny, Tonks is waiting in the living room to show you something…you too Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them in. "Ronald, Harry…dinner will be done shortly…James, dear…well…I'd been under the impression that our guests were both boys…ah well. No matter. You and Lily will share Percy's old room." Molly's eyes welled up at her son's name. Lily looked to Harry for answers but he shook his head as if to tell her, "Not now…" She nodded, her green eyes dark with worry. Harry followed Mrs. Weasley into the living room, where the Christmas tree stood, surrounded by people. There were the twins, who were chattering at each other. Tonks, whose slightly rounded belly was the subject of gossip near the fire. The Metamorphmagus was surrounded by Hermione, Ginny and Fleur, now Bill Weasley's wife.

Hermione waved Lily over and gratefully, she joined all of them. Harry noticed both Ron and James looking at the respective objects of their affection. _Just perfect, I've got two lovesick gits on my hands instead of only one. _

"Who is _she?_" James asked, indicating Fleur.

"That's my sister-in-law, Fleur Weasley. She's French…and part Veela." James nodded.

"She is very good looking, but I have to say, she doesn't even hold a candle to Evans or even your little sister." He replied and Ron's jaw dropped. "Oh I mean sure, she _is _gorgeous, but there is a certain attractiveness about Lily and Ginny that make them extraordinary."

Harry was surprised by this, but had to agree. Lily had the intelligence of Hermione with the fire of Ginny. She was positively radiant and he suddenly resented the fact that he had no memories of Lily…He'd always idolized James, even after seen Snape's memory in fifth year, but he'd never imagined how truly wonderful his mother had been. She was charismatic and beautiful, it was impossible to dislike her. Harry noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having a heated discussion in the kitchen with Remus trying to mediate.

Fred and George must have noticed them standing there, because they sauntered over, extending their hands to James.

"Hey there…" Fred began, "Fred Weasley, partner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes…I can see you have a yen for that lovely young woman. May we interest you in a love potion?"

"Bugger off you two…" Ginny said, joining the group. She grinned up at Ron. "You can feel the baby move now…d'you want to feel?"

"Merlin no!" Ron said in horror.

"Aw…is ickle Ronniekins scared of the unborn baby?" Fred teased, elbowing his twin. George chuckled.

"Probably reminds him of that time our old dog had pups and he found her giving birth…" They turned to James. "He was six."

"Shut up!" Ron said, staring his brothers down. Harry patted his arm.

"Relax mate, they're just taking the mickey out of you." He said as the twins slapped each other five and walked away.

"Maybe I should try a love potion." James said miserably, watching Lily laugh heartily as Fred and George showed her a trick with one of their contraptions.

"Why don't you just be yourself?" Ginny offered. "Don't show off…girls hate that…you guys don't need to impress us. We just want to be treated with respect."

"Really?" James said, interested. Harry tried to remain nonchalant, but the fact was, Ginny was standing directly in front of him and her shoulder blades were just barely brushing against his chest.

"Sure!" She went on. "You're not too good with girls are you?"

"I'm rubbish with that one…she's different."

"Tell me about it mate." Ron lamented. "'Mione is always going on about how she just wants to _talk…_what's so great about talking?"

"I like talking…" Harry said dumbly, trying to focus. Ginny turned her head toward him appreciatively.

"At least one of you gets it…see you Harry." She said with a wink and took off after Fred and George. Tonks was walking with Hermione and Lily toward them, her hair was to her shoulders today and pink as usual.

"Wotcher Harry!" She said brightly, her cheeks flushed with a happy glow.

"Hello Tonks…how are things?" He asked, hugging her before she moved on to Ron.

"Perfect as you can see. The little bugger is just like his Daddy…restless." They laughed at this as she noticed James.

"You must be James. Remus talks about you all the time."

"Really? Don't we ever hang out?" Harry looked at Tonks, but she was way ahead of him, understanding the time turner dilemma. She smiled warmly. "We…have visited once or twice." Harry knew she meant Godric's Hollow.

"So are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. Tonks nodded.

"It's a boy. We found out just this past week. I'm too much of a planner to be surprised. We're leaning toward naming him after my Dad. He died recently…surely you've heard about the muggle-borns being questioned at the Ministry…well, he went on the run and…well…" Remus had come up behind her and put his hands supportively on her shoulders. Hermione was actively looking down at the ground. Lily patted her shoulder.

"We were hoping you would be Godfather, Harry…" Harry gasped.

"Me? Really? Oh…I'd love that."

"Oh Harry!" Tonks cried and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. It was very odd, since Tonks was usually the strong one. Lupin smiled affectionately.

"Her emotions have been all out of whack since she's been pregnant." He guided her gently to sit down.

"Harry, it's not good." Hermione said, flipping through the _Prophet._ She showed him the picture of Umbridge smiling under the headline: _The Muggle-Born Registration Commission a Success thanks to Delores Jane Umbridge. _

All of the teenagers crowded around the paper. James made a noise of disapproval.

"Ugh…who is that toad?" He asked.

"Potter!" Lily cried. "She could be a perfectly lovely person." Ron, Harry and Hermione all looked at each other.

"She's a disgusting person with a soul uglier than her face." Ron said with disgust.

"So it seems…" Lily said, reading the article. Harry instinctively looked at the scar on his hand. _I must not tell lies…_Hate coursed through him and his scar began to burn as he struggled to fight off the coming vision. His first in over a year. He caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy and his parents before the vision cleared and he was staring at his companions.

"It's your scar…isn't it?" Hermione said quietly. He shook his head.

"It's nothing 'Mione…" He responded, his head still throbbing.

"What is wrong Harry?" Lily asked, her green eyes clouded with worry.

"My scar…it burns when he's angry…I can see what he sees…I'm not sure how or why though." He said, caught up in the moment. "If I could just find the bloody horcruxes, I would feel better."

"Horcruxes?" James asked. "What is that?"

"Something Voldemort used to split his soul so that he couldn't die." Hermione explained, going into detail. Harry grabbed the imposter locket around his neck.

"If I just knew who R.A.B. was…I could find the locket. I know what it looks like…it's bigger with a huge green jeweled 'S' on the front…"

"You mean like the one we found at Grimmauld Place summer before last?" Ginny asked from behind him.

"What did you say?" He asked. She shrugged.

"When we were cleaning out that old cabinet. Don't you remember? None of us could get the damn thing open!" The memory came back to him as clear as day. Hermione gasped.

"Do you think that Sirius's brother could be R.A.B.?" She asked.

"Regulus? What was his middle name?" Harry asked, and James made a noise but said,

"Arcturus."

"The question is, where is that locket?" Ron said and Harry found himself looking back at the picture of Delores Umbridge. Something was funny about it…When she turned to wave at another photographer, something slipped from underneath her cardigan sweater. Harry looked up at everyone.

"You guys…I think I know where to find the locket."


	5. Veritaserum

"Umbridge?" Hermione whispered so that no one would notice them talking. Harry nodded.

"Somehow she's gotten her mitts on it and I want to know how!" He growled. Lily patted his arm consolingly.

"But how could we possibly find out?" She asked. Ron met Harry eyes and grinned.

"What about Kreacher? Wasn't he nicking stuff?"

"Kreacher?" James asked in confusion. "Why would he…wait…" His eyes gleamed with recognition, "Do you mean to tell me when Sirius…you know…you got the house?" Harry nodded.

"Kreacher!" He called and a loud crack made them all jump. He was grumbling and angry, muttering about filthy mudbloods.

"What does Muggle lover Potter want?" He muttered. Lily clicked her tongue.

"Watch your mouth, you!" She hissed. He glared at her, but ignored her comment.

"Kreacher," Harry said sternly, but Hermione gave him a look that told him he'd better try to be kind to the miserable elf or she would never leave him alone about S.P.E.W.

"Look, I know we don't always get along but…if you could tell me something, I would really appreciate it." Kreacher made no indication that he understood. "There was a locket…at Grimmauld Place. Did you take it?" A moment's pause before the elf nodded.

"It was Master Regulus's locket! That thief Fletcher took it!" Kreacher went into the sordid tale of how Regulus had retrieved Voldemort's horcrux and had died for it as Kreacher watched. Everyone stood around in quiet horror, but Harry smiled at him sympathetically.

"That's wonderful Kreacher! Thank you!" He took off the fake locket and handed it to the house elf. "Here. I'm sure Master Regulus would have wanted you to have it." He said. Kreacher burst into tears.

"Oh thank you Harry Potter! Thank you!" He threw himself at Harry's feet and began banging his head against the floor. "Kreacher is not worthy!" Harry looked at everyone uncomfortably.

"You are…Kreacher, it's okay…you're worthy. You've been a great help to all of us." He said, only sending the old elf into another fit of sobs. James sighed heavily.

"Here we go again…" He muttered. Kreacher looked up, instantly recognizing the boy.

"James Potter?" He asked, his eyes widening as he backed away in horror. "No...ghost…" With a loud pop he left them all gaping at each other.

"He always was a bit off." James said. Everyone laughed nervously, but no one said another word for a bit.

"So…you're hunting horcruxes then." Ginny said finally, eyeing Harry, who looked up in surprise.

"Oh, I…Ginny…I forgot you were here…damn…" He stuttered. She shook her head angrily.

"Relax Potter, I'm not going to tell anyone about your precious plan."

"How do you even know what a horcrux is?" Hermione asked incredulously. Ron also looked a bit horrified.

"I asked Dumbledore my third year." Her voice was biting. "The diary…" She swallowed. "I wanted to know how it possessed me. So I asked him and he told me that I deserved to know why I had suffered. He explained the process to me…it's horrible stuff. But now that I think of it, I can see why You-Know-Who did it. He's a coward." The look in her eyes told Harry, however, that she thought he was a coward too.

"What is a horcrux?" Lily asked. Harry swallowed.

"It's an object that someone can store a piece of their soul in to keep them alive. The only way to rip apart the soul is to murder someone else."

"That's disgusting." Lily said.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"What we need to do is to figure out how to get into the Ministry and get that locket away from Umbridge." Hermione cut in, redirecting the conversation back to the necessary.

"What about the Cloak?" Harry offered and Hermione shook her head.

"Wait…my cloak?" James asked. Harry nodded as James grinned. "Brilliant."

"No…it needs to be something else…" She thought a moment before hitting Ron in excitement. "Polyjuice potion!"

"Of course!" Lily said, as Ginny joined them and the three began chatting excitedly.

"Well, you're not coming of course." Ron interjected, bursting Ginny's bubble.

"Am too." She said, but Harry shook his head.

"Ginny…there's still a trace on you…you're sixteen." His voice was kind but her eyes were as fiery as her hair.

"Damn you Potter and your Mr. Protective idiocy. I'm coming. I was fourteen when I fought with you at the Ministry two years ago and I'm coming now. So either you accept it or don't but either way you're not getting rid of me." As Ron opened his mouth to protest she spoke up first. "And if you say one more thing to me, I will give you the worst Bat Bogey Hex you've ever seen." Lily just smiled as Hermione raised an eyebrow approvingly.

"Well put Ginny." James said, amused, as all three of the girls looked at him in surprise. "What?" He said in surprise.

* * *

How Mrs. Weasley managed to make Lily and James a sweater for Christmas that very night was beyond Harry, but early the next morning everyone had their own presents to open. The day was surprisingly uneventful and calm until a knock at the door startled everyone.

"Who is it?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School." Came the voice. Arthur nodded.

"Who was the love of your life?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Came the reply and Arthur opened the door. Harry held in his gasp but no one else bothered to.

Still, McGonagall was in no mood to tolerate comments.

"What is it Minerva?" Molly asked, ushering her inside.

"It's Severus." A feminine gasp very close to Harry made him jump. "He's been caught by Remus and Kingsley." Harry's hands balled into fists. McGonagall held her hands up to calm him.

"Potter…it's not what you think…"

"What are you talking about?" He said angrily, "I saw it happen."

"Yes…Severus did kill Professor Dumbledore, but you don't know the whole story." She said. "Sit." He wasn't one to go against the orders of McGonagall. "Remus and Kingsley gave him Veritaserum last night at Grimmauld Place. He confessed to murdering Dumbledore, but he did not do it for the Dark Lord. Albus was already dying and they reached an agreement that Severus would kill him to spare young Mr. Malfoy the trauma."

"Oh poor Severus! I know how close he was with Dumbledore." Molly said quietly, holding Harry's shoulders protectively. He was shaking with confusion and he suddenly felt very betrayed by Dumbledore. As if he didn't know him at all. "I think we should go to Grimmauld Place. Harry needs to face his demons with Severus." She said and Harry began to protest.

"Sweetheart, it's for the best. Just talk to him." She said and he shook his head.

"I can't…he hates me anyway."

"Why does he hate you?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowed. Harry looked at James.

"Because of me?" James asked.

"No." She said quietly. "Because of me."

"It wasn't your fault that he called you a Mudblood!" James said. Lily looked at him defeated.

"I didn't accept his apology. He's still angry with me." She said quietly.

"People make their own choices Lily." James said. Her green eyes clouded with tears.

"I'm a horrible person!" She sobbed throwing herself at Harry as Hermione often hawhen she was distressed. James, pulling her back out, holding her by the shoulders.

"You listen to me Lily Evans, and you listen well…you are not and could never be a horrible person!" She stared at him as if she'd never met him.

"Who _are_ you and what have you done with James Potter?" He flushed, embarrassed and let her go as Hermione comforted her.

* * *

Snape looked worse than Harry had ever seen. He was gaunt looking and paler than ever, with dark circles around his eyes. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Remus was sitting kindly with him as he drank a cup of coffee. Lily refused to come into the room and was accompanied by Hermione and Ginny upstairs. James had gone to Sirius's room.

"Severus, look who's come to see you." Molly urged. The tired eyes looked up and were too exhausted to even show how he loathed Harry.

"Potter…I thought you might come." He said quietly.

"What happened to you?" Harry whispered. Snape shook his head, sipping the vile coffee.

"The Dark Lord thinks I'm dead. I adjusted Dolohov's memory to show that he had seen me killed by an unnamed Auror."

"But, if you got away, why do you look like that?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

"Stupid boy, he uses the Cruciatus Curse on anyone who is nearest when he is angry. I'm one of the lucky ones…" He looked blankly into his coffee. "I wish he'd killed me." Remus looked up at Harry.

"He really didn't want to kill Dumbledore…he hasn't been right since."

"Can't sleep…can't eat…want to die…" Snape was muttering. In that moment Harry almost felt sorry for the man.

"Alright Severus dear, we're going to fatten you up." Molly said, stepping forward as she began to move about the kitchen.

"Not hungry." He muttered. Molly clicked her tongue.

"Hogwash." She said, disregarding his reply. Ginny burst into the kitchen, her face red with anger.

"Mum, Ron's being a wanker, and we're trying to…"

"Ginny, I don't like that word." Molly replied calmly.

"Fine, Ron's being a…pain…and we're trying to read up on…" She stopped, when she saw Snape. "Charms…" She finished lamely. Harry thought he heard her mutter, "Shit."

Molly sighed.

"Well, what is he doing?" She asked Ginny.

"He keeps trying to distract Hermione." The girl replied. Molly's eyes widened, knowing exactly what it was her son was up to.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you leave those girls alone do you hear me?!" A faint yelp of protest was heard.

"Yes Mum!" He said. "I was just telling Hermione…"

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley…we were taking a break anyway!" Hermione's startled voice came. Ginny looked at Harry.

"She's lying."

A feminine scream startled everyone.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU GREAT PRAT!" A thud was heard, followed by a door slam before someone was bounding down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to use the toilet!" The reply came as James came into the room.

"Bloody woman…lock the damned door behind you…" He mumbled, nodding at Ginny and slumping into a chair. Harry made it a point not to look at Snape. Ron and Hermione came into the room, both flushed and worried looking.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked, and James shook his head.

"How was I supposed to know the damn girl was going into the shower?" Ron, Harry and Ginny snickered.

"Sod." Ginny muttered, with an impish grin on her pretty face.

"What the devil is going on in this house? Or have I gone mad enough to join the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's?" Snape asked, glaring at the teenaged boy.

"No Severus," Remus explained. "You aren't mad. That is James Potter…he's come straight from his seventh year with the help of a time turner."

"How is that possible? Time turners only go back." Snape said, with contempt in his voice.

"Apparently they don't." James spat back.

"Enough! Enough of this petty nonsense." Molly said, setting a bowl of stew in front of Snape. The two were quiet.

"Who else came through with him?" Snape asked suddenly, his eyes narrowed, still ignoring the food in front of him. "Was it Black?" Harry remained silent as did everyone else. His question answered itself however when Lily walked into the room with wet hair and pink cheeks. The only sound was the clang of a spoon hitting the floor.


End file.
